


The Phoenix: Part ? | Lay All Your Love on Me

by ThePhoenixMagician



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixMagician/pseuds/ThePhoenixMagician
Summary: (I'll fix this summary one day, but not today)
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/OC Rhea, Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	The Phoenix: Part ? | Lay All Your Love on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A sliver from the fic about my OC Rhea and Lucio, prior to the plague.
> 
> Hope you guys like it~  
> Word Count: 2938

Standing before the mirror, Rhea carefully used icy fingers to soothe the bruising marks on her neck and collarbone left by Lucio the night before. They patterned her throat and jugular, across her collarbone, and down her stomach. Some were more sore than others, still showing faint teeth marks in the bruise. She counted at least seven that would be visible after she got dressed. But, luckily, she didn't have anything to attend to today.

She was still a little sore in some places, but thankfully teaching Lucio proper ways to care for her  _ after _ had proven to be a valuable investment. He learned to draw her a bath with salts and oils, even if he didn’t know what they did he'd found he liked using nice smelling ones that were exactly like his cologne. When he’d completely wreck her, he’d carry her into the bath, climb in with her, and hold her until she came back down. He'd gotten a lot…  _ softer _ compared to where he was before.

Her gaze shifted from her reflection to Lucio still asleep in the bed peacefully, sprawled out under the thick red comforters and gold sheets. The slow, deep rise and fall of his chest making her heart ache. He looked... well,  _ calm _ . And  _ quiet _ . 

He must have felt her gaze on him as his eyes opened and he groaned against the light that managed to leak in through the curtains. "Morning," she greeted, turning and leaning back against the vanity to appraise him with the softest of grins. "With all that talk last night, I assumed you were going to be up before me," she teased gently, earning a sharp glare. “I was really hoping you’d have breakfast in bed ready for me.” She sighed. “Oh, how a girl can dream.”

Lucio finally began to sit up, grumbling bitterly about being awake and her teasing. He was ready to tell her to go away. Until he finally got a really good look at her. 

His eyes started at her legs where the robe had fallen open and followed the length of them up slowly to where the robe was barely exposing her stomach and majority of her chest. He remembered her mewling and chanting his name when she rode him like her life depended on it. He could still hear her short breaths each time he'd bit and sucked on her flesh, marking her as his. Even when they were too tired to do more, he enjoyed watching her shudder and come down from that high when he’d cleaned her up.

"Well, well," he said, giving her a roguish grin when his eyes finally found her two-toned ones, "you're in a good mood, huh? I must've done a good job!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't move from her spot. She didn’t even grace him with banter.

His eyebrow twitched at being ignored, but he continued. "Aren't ya gonna come give me my breakfast?"

"Nah, I think they'll bring up something soon," she said coyly, turning back to the vanity.

Lucio still grinned, knowing this game. One of them would have to yield eventually.

She picked up the eyeliner he always used and twirled the small jar between her fingers, knowing fully well he was watching every stroke and purposeful touch.

"Rhea," he called, almost whining. She cut her eyes at him in the mirror, seeing his narrowed gaze on her. Even without the eyeliner, his eyes were still sharp like knives that pinned her to the spot. "Get over here," he ordered.

She turned in the chair, tilting her head at him as she raised a brow. " _ Excuse me _ ?"

His jaw tensed for a moment in irritation, but relaxed as he sighed. Anyone else, and he’d have yelled at them. But not with her.  _ Never _ with her. 

" _ Please _ , come here," he asked, patting the space beside him.

Smugly, Rhea got up and went to the bed, climbing up at the foot and working her way to him slowly. She climbed over the top of him as he laid back, letting her do as she wished as she moved to straddle his thighs, earning a pleased groan from beneath her. "See? Being nice gets you sweeter things," she teased as his hands moved to rest on her thighs.

He’d come quite a ways from trying to order her around and demand things from her all the time. But, they still had a ways to go.

When they'd first slept together, he'd tried demanding all sorts of things of her. He tried to control what she wore and when she'd 'serve' him. He'd been so used to doing so with others that he's assumed she'd be the same. That had quickly been nipped in the bud after she explained that that wasn't going to be how he treated her.

It'd started as just sex. No emotions. No ties. But it'd progressed. He started to like the little fiery magician. He liked that she talked back. He liked that she sometimes took control. He didn't know what he felt for her, but he knew he wanted to keep her around for a long time.

Rhea tapped her fingers up his chest, letting her fingers dance across like piano keys until she rested her palms against his pecs. “Aren’t you going to kiss me  _ good morning _ , Lucio,” she questioned, giving him a smirk.

He sat up carefully, holding her still on his lap firmly by her ass now. He kissed her gently, letting his tongue explore and taste her. Still sweet, as he expected.

She hummed against his lips, letting him kiss her a little deeper. His grip tightened more as he pulled her further against him, the kisses turning more hungry as he wrapped his arms about her back and pressed her firmly against him. Rhea became keenly aware of the hardon he was already sporting, especially as he tried to roll her hips for her against him.

She snaked a hand into his hair and jerked his head back, earning a groan as she gave him a sharp look. He stopped trying to move her, heeding the warning in her eyes.

Before, he’d have turned her over and pinned her beneath him. That worked for all the others. He was allowed to order them around. But, with Rhea… It wasn’t always like that. And he liked that  _ a lot _ .

Pushing him into the bed, Rhea kept her hands on his chest to keep him down. Through half lidded eyes, he stared at her as the light caught the soft waves and curls in her unruly, vivid hair. How  _ exactly _ did he manage to snag this one?

Carefully, Rhea traced one of the scars on his chest with the tips of her fingers. She never asked about them. But she'd seen how he reacted each time she kissed or touched one. Some were with pride while others seemed painful for him.

"Where'd you get this one," she asked finally, hopeful she won’t regret it. Lucio could be… touchy about his appearance. And the last thing she wanted this morning was to deal with dramatics.

But, he actually seemed prideful as a grin tugged at his lips. "This one? A sword, probably," he murmured, watching her fingers in fascination. "Happened a long, long time ago."

Rhea's eyes fluttered to his before moving to another scar on his side that was wide and textured with waves. He watched her fingertips, entranced. "And…  _ this  _ one?"

"Fire, when one of our camps were torched," he admitted, eyes flickering to her expression now. He couldn't ever read what was going on in her pretty head. Not that he was sure he wanted to. If she had an opinion she generally made it known anyhow.

Carefully, her fingers trailed over in a winding way to another, brushing over his navel and back up his ribs. This one was deep, the curving indenture in his skin proof of a wound not easily healed.

“Dagger,” he said with a laugh. “Some ass swiped me in the market. He hauled ass and ran before I got my hands on him!”

Rhea, however, wasn’t amused.

She got like that occasionally, her mind drifting to other, darker places. He’d done well in being a distraction that brought her back, not that it was  _ intentional _ for him. But he’d rather her attention be set on him over anything else.

Lucio sat up, holding Rhea still on his lap. He poked her between her furrowed brows, earning a huff from her. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep that up.”

“Ass,” she grumbled before leaning to rest her head against his. She rested her arms around his shoulders, anchoring her back to the here and now. Just as if she’d never left. “You’ll get wrinkles before I do, you know.”

“Oh  _ hell _ no, I will  _ not _ .”

“Aging is unavoidable, Lucio.”

“Well, it doesn’t apply to me!”

Rhea leaned back to raise a brow at him. “ _ What _ ?”

“You heard me!” He was completely serious. “Aging does  _ not apply to me! _ ”

She rolled her eyes, but that amused smirk managed to get the better of her. She went to move off his lap, but he pulled her back.

“I think you’d still be kinda cute though,” he told her, a little softer now. “You know, for an old lady. But, I’ll buy you all the creams and stuff you want! We’ll be ageless, doll.”

“Did I tell you I hate you today,” Rhea sighed, but that only encouraged him further.

He pulled her further into him, guiding her to rest on top of his bare thighs. His hands moved from her waist to the back of her thighs to give her a soft squeeze. He’d happily suffocate in them anytime anywhere if she let him.

“We could be beautiful, and powerf-”

“ _ Lucio _ .”

His silvery eyes rose to hers, meeting her half-lidded gaze. Having been brought right on top of  _ him _ , she felt that familiar warmth between her legs that begged for his attention. She lowered herself further, brushing her hot core against him.

Tightening the grip on her legs, Lucio kept eye contact with her as a smug grin grew on his face. “I haven’t even done anything yet and you’re soaked,” he mused, guiding her to slowly grind against him and his hardening cock.

A low hum was confirmation enough to know she liked it.

Guiding her, he moved her to let his cock slide between her folds. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she upped her pace and grinded against him. She focused her eyes on him long enough to plead with him.

“You don’t have to ask me, doll,” he mused, reaching between them to align his cock to her. She lowered herself onto it, but was interrupted by a rapt knock.

“Count, we’ve brought your lunch,” the servant called, their voice cracking. They must have heard their moans through the door. Not that either of them minded.

Rhea sighed and climbed off, pulling her robe back into place as Lucio permitted the servant entry, his eyes not once leaving Rhea’s backside as she went into the bathroom

She pulled herself to sit on the counter, letting her head fall back to lean against the mirror. She still ached, unable to sit still long enough to wait. She could hear the servants bring in a spread, each coming in one after the other. If she leaned far enough, she might be able to peek through the door to find Lucio still in bed without a care in the world.

“Everyone out,” Lucio ordered, making Rhea tense as she leaned to see him getting out of bed. The servants exchanged glances before filing out. “And don’t come back until this evening!”

They were gone just as he stepped into the bathroom, crossing to her in full nude and pressing a feverish kiss to her lips. She tried to mutter against his lips, but he nipped her to silence any protest. 

Arms wrapped about his neck, Lucio slid her to the edge and pushed into her roughly. She cried out, but the sound was swallowed by him as he started at a cruel, hungry pace. He broke from her to breathe before his lips set at her throat, biting and lapping at her skin as her breath came out in soft pants, his name lacing each one.

With his alchemical hand, he held her on the counter by her hip to keep her from falling off as she kept her legs wrapped around his waist. With the other, he reached between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb, eliciting a string of curses as her head fell back.

How many times had he gotten her  _ like this _ ? He hadn’t been counting, but each time he was always floored by her reactions. Each time she orgasmed, each time she’d give him that look of annoyed fondness , each time she said his  _ name _ -it all always managed to make him all the more wanting to keep her. He had to keep her, at all costs.

When he felt her muscles contract around him, that hungry grin demanding him to come, he slowed his movements to a near still. She glared at him, but he continued to move at a torturous pace. She tried to roll her hips for more, but he gripped her thigh harder in warning.

“Not yet,” he growled, wanting to savor every moment she’d give him for as long as he could. Even as she clenched around him, working on his cock, he’d hold fast. “Not  _ yet _ .”

She dug her nails deeper into his arms, glaring at him with a pout as she let him have his way. For now.

“I have a proposition,” he said, still moving slowly. It was a wonder how someone with such little patience could stave her off like this. “One you’ll have a hard time refusing…”

“ _ What is it _ ,” she growled, her eyes rolling back at the torturous pace.

“Stay,” he asked, entirely too serious. 

Her head snapped up, her eyes going wide. Lucio wasn’t one to keep his flings around for long. He’d always gotten bored and moved on to the next shiny thing. Sure, she’d lasted longer than the others by a few weeks. But for him to suggest it like that… sounded  _ permanent _ almost.

She hadn’t ever thought about a future with him. She’d never even thought past tomorrow. She’d rather be in the now, enjoying it for as long as possible.

“Stay,” he asked again. “I’ll take care of you. You won’t have to go back to that dusty shop. We’ll travel. I’ll buy you anything you could ever need or want! Just  _ stay _ .”

Her brows creased and Lucio picked up his face, driving the point home as he fucked her how she wanted, all the while the word bounced around with each thrust.

Stay. Stay.  _ Stay _ .

Lucio’s movements became erratic the closer he got, almost painfully so. He cupped the back of her head, turning her gaze up to his and keeping it there. “Stay,” he told her again, more pleadingly than he intended. 

When did she  _ ever _ see such a pleading look from him? This was the Count. He didn’t  _ ask _ for anything, he took it. He never begged. But, with her, he seemed to let that part slip. He was softer with her.

But she couldn’t answer him, even if she wanted to. Her mouth could only hang open, the coiled knot in her stomach growing tighter until she felt she could burst at any moment.

Lucio came inside her first, pausing only for a moment before he moved slowly inside her. She gripped his cock like a vice, moaning his name as she begged to be finished off. “Please… please, Lucio…”

“Fuck, babe,” he cursed with a grin, already hardening at her begging. “Keep doing that… Just like that!”

She smiled, but struggled between shallow breaths to stir him on. “Fuck me, Lucio. Please, fucking -ah!” Her eyes rolled as he slammed into her once, making her moan deeply as he drank in every sound she’d give him.

He gripped her ass, pulling her off the counter and bent her over it harshly. He held her leg up with his alchemical arm and railed her hard from the new angle. Her hands slid on the sleek marble for purchase, but failed as her hips dug into the counter’s edge painfully. 

The only sounds besides skin slapping skin and the squelching from between her legs was Lucio’s own moaning and cursing. Even as the cum ran down her leg and his, she almost wanted to be kept. Almost.

This time, when he finished a lot sooner he brought her with him. Her orgasm shook them both as every muscle in her body tensed then relaxed as she went slack against the counter. Lucio didn’t pull out as he rubbed soothing circles on her lower belly, feeling himself inside of her. 

Carefully, he pulled out of her and let her down gently. He had to catch her before her knees came out from under her, but she hummed a thank you as he supported her gently. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, kissing her temple as he admired the bruise on her hips that she couldn’t help grin about.

“Lucio,” she whispered, letting him lift her easily in his arms. “If I did stay,” she began, but fell short as her head rested against his chest.

“I’ll do whatever you ask,” he assured, carrying her over to the bath. “I promise…”


End file.
